This invention concerns a gyratory crusher and especially mounting of its spindle shaft in bearings and its adjusting piston.
In this invention the term gyratory crusher means all spindle and cone crushers that operate on this adjusting principle, wherein the crushing takes place between two, generally conical crushing heads, regardless of the technical realization of the construction.
In the usual gyratory crusher the spindle shaft with its inner crushing head rests together with the thrust bearing combination on top of the adjusting piston and the radial forces of the crusher are transmitted to the frame from above the adjusting piston. One disadvantage of this solution is the unevitable fact that the crusher is constructed to be quite high.
One gyratory crusher of the type mentioned above is known from Finnish Patent Publication No. 55452.
In the present invention the adjusting piston of the crusher is used as a radial bearing of the crusher. The construction consists of a plunger piston, through which the radial forces of the crusher are transmitted to the frame of the crusher.
With a crusher according to the invention the construction height can be made lower than that of the solutions already known. In this way both the loading height and the transport height are lower, in consequent of which the crushing plant can be placed in a smaller area and transport of the crusher under bridges etc. is easier.